incomplete
by hush a deathful lullaby
Summary: Takano barges into Onoderas flat again to find him unwell. Onodera insisting that he was fine went to bed. Only finding himself waking up to a phone call which turns Onoderas life upside down. Just to say thank you for all the reviews and sorry about chapter 2 i totally lost it! lol as you do!
1. Chapter 1

Onodera's eyes fluttered open. He sat up realising that he didn't make it to his bed (again). He looked at his watched "6 am" he muttered under his breath " I still have time to sleep before…." he smiled to himself "no work today, no stressfulness, no paper work and best of all no…" There was a knock at the door. Onodera shuddered hoping it was not his demon boss, neighbour and lover. He opened the door. His dreaded thought came true it was his demon boss, neighbour and lover, Masamune Takano. Onodera put a brave smile on his face "eh and what are you doing here?"

"It's our day off" Takano replied

"I know that I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are, you can't even sleep in your own bed"

"Shut up Takano san and you haven't even answered my question"

"How can I answer your question when you told me to shut up!"

"Ah your annoying just answer and I might let you in!"

"Is it illegal to see the person I love?"

"I might just get a restraining order"

Takano smiled and let himself in over powering Onodera. He kissed Onodera gently on the cheek and then stopped "are you okay?" Takano asked pressing his hand gently against his forehead. "Your pale and you have a slight fever." Onodera jerked back "I'm fine it's probably lack of sleep it is 6 in the morning and I didn't get home till 3 am so….."

"So you didn't sleep in your own bed!"

"Shut up I didn't say that any way I'm going _back _to bed if you don't mind leaving"

Onodera walked into the flat, going through to his bedroom. "You really are a bad liar" Takano said following Onodera. "I told you to leave" Onodera flumped into his bed. Takano slipped in beside him. "Taka…." Takano's arms wrapped around Onodera and he fell asleep. Onodera felt awkward and his heart pounded so loud he could hear even though he fell asleep curled into Takano.

Onodera woke up hearing his phone ringing. Takano already was sitting up. "answer it already" he groaned. Onodera got up and plodded to where his phone was. He answered it "Hello" just seconds later Onodera went as white as snow. "Onodera?" Takano's seemed worried and distant as Onodera's world turned upside down and then black, with just Takano's shout faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera woke up on his bed. His right hand was gripping something. He looked over to see Takano sitting beside him looking surprised as Onodera let go of Takano's shirt. Takano leaned forwards and placed his forehead against Onodera's. "T-T-Takano san, I'm sorry" Takano jolted back in surprise "Why are you apologising?"

"For what's going to happen."

"What? Onodera what was that phone call?"

Onodera smiled so sadly Takano had never seen Onodera like this and it was really worrying him 'what should I do? What? why isn't he telling me? Doesn't he lovEe me?' those thoughts kept on running around in his head.

Onodera curled into Takano's arms, his hands gripping the back of Takano's shirt. Takano cradled Onodera's head in his big hands. Onodera liked how Takano held him when they hug. "I love you Masamune " Onodera whispered into Takano's ear as the tears swelled up in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. For the rest of the day Takano and Onodera held each other in there arms.

The next day in work Onodera wasn't his usual rebellious, determined self. He did his job though quietly in his seat typing. All the office ladies were staring at him whispering. Yokozawa seemed happier than usual and Isawa seemed his usual self. Other that Isawa everyone seemed to be odd. Kisa turned round to Onodera "Rit-chan, are the rumours true" Onodera's head dipped down and nodded. "oh" was all Kisa could say as he carried on with work. "Oi Onodera, how's Muto sensei's story board doing?" Takano said. "She's doing fine I gave her a call when I got in."

"that story board better come in on time because if it doesn't I hold you personally responsible you know what she is going through."

Onodera nodded why? He usually turns round and I know get off my back or shouting at me Takano thought and what's with this rumour?


	3. Chapter 3

The editorial department were having a meeting. They all were sitting around the large table talking about there authors. Kisa had forgotten one of his documents and went to get them. Onodera was caught up in most likely a day dream. "Hey Onodera we don't need two idiots around here" Takano shouted at him but he did not respond. Eventually Takano grabbed a stapler (which appeared out of no where) and chucked it at Onodera. It bounced of Onodera's head and landed point blank in between poor Kisa's head who was just coming back in. "Takano what was that for?" Kisa protested "It was for Onodera but you deserved it as well!" Kisa sat back down grumpily beside Onodera. "_CAN SOMEBODY SNAP ONODERA OUT OF IT_" everyone looked at each other then Kisa knocked Onodera off his seat "Ouch" Onodera said unenthusiastically as he got up and sat back down.

After the _long_ meeting everyone was going home. Onodera started walking the opposite way of the train station. "Oi Onodera the station's this way!" Takano said. Onodera looked "Oh" he replied and started heading towards the station. "Argh! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF." Takano shouted at Onodera as they walked. Onodera didn't reply, instead he just wondered off into a day dream. "_ONODERA ARE YOU EVEN LISTNING?" _They walked onto the train just as it chugged off. They grabbed a set and sat down together. "Hey Onodera come to my house tonight ."

The walk back to the flat was quiet but yet some what strange because half way up Onodera held Takano's hand (which is _really_weird it's the other way around!). Just when they got to the flat Onodera's dad stood scolding. Onodera stood still in surprise gripping Takano's hand tighter.

**I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took to get out and thanks for the review they are awesome XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**** MAY CONTAIN A WHOLE LOAD OF RUBBISH AND A MADE UP CHARACTER!**

Onodera stood there, his head ducked down as his dad looked at the both of them scornfully. "What do you want?" Onodera mumbled breaking the tense silence "It's not what I want it's what your sister wants. She wants me to give you this." He rummaged into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope holding it up. Onodera let go of Takano's hand and whispered into his ear "go home Takano please" Takano stared at him but obeyed. Onodera turned to his dad. "dad why are you doing this?"

"doing what?" he replied

"torturing me."

"I am most certainly not!"

"_THEN WHY? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK ME AND TAKANO UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT REIKA WAS IN HOSPITAL FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE?" _Onodera yelled

"Well I have picked a perfect fiancé for you and it's a shame to see that go to waste! As for your sister well it was unimportant" he flicked the envelope onto the ground and Onodera picked it up. "well I'll see you at your wedding in a month." he walked into a black Bentley and drove off.

Onodera walked into the block of flats only to find Takano within ear shot of their conversation. "T-T-T-Takano san" Onodera stuttered Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and hauled him into his apartment and flung Onodera onto the bed and stalked over him trapping him within Takano's arms. "Onodera, what is happening with you?" Takano said softly. Onodera's eyes watered but he didn't cry. "Takano, if we ever get torn apart I'll come running to you no matter what"

"_ONODERA STOP FUCKING AROUND AND TELL ME!" _

"Takano I have no idea what's happening any more all I know is that me and you might not be able to be together and that my wee sister might die, I don't know what to do any more!"

"Try reading the letter that your wee sister gave you first"

Takano lifted off of Onodera and they sat up. Onodera opened the letter with Takano looking over his shoulder.

Aniki,

I want you to know that I won the fight the wimps just brought out a knife! Any enough about that, I know what dad is putting you through, I want to help you though I know I can't but I can give you advice that can't be written down but only said so come down to the hospital + I want to see you.

Love you xx

Reika

P.S say hi to your boyfriend for me J

Takano grabbed Onodera "I'm taking you to that hospital weather you like it or not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Onodera and Takano ran through the hospital and burst through into a small room where a 14 year old girl lay she had long brown hair and big green eyes looking like Onodera a lot! Onodera walked up to beside the hospital bed and the girl looked at him and smiled.

"Aniki!" she said with happiness sewn through her voice.

"Reika how you feeling!" Onodera asked

"Crap!"

"Is you tummy sore?"

"No I found out that my best hoody gotten wrecked!"

"All your hoodys are the same!"

"Yeah but that one was really comfy and warm and ….. Well just better!"

Takano looked towards his left he saw a black hoddy with a big tear and dark blue jeans and a purple top that also had a big tear in it. Though what he noticed most was all three of the pieces of clothes were covered in blood, a lot of blood!

"I won that fight" Reika said looking at Takano as he turned his head to look at her "I stood my ground and they scurried off scared knowing that pulling a pocket knife didn't do much help!" Now that Takano looked at her properly she looked really weak and vulnerable. "You must be Ritsu's lover" she continued "please look after him even though he's really jaded!"

"Reika I'm right beside you!" Onodera complained

"Okay then a little jaded"

"Shut it you!"

"Okay there's something that I need to tell you guys, As you most likely realise dad is forcing Aniki to Marry Ann-chan. Ann-chan is totally against it as well (she would like it though!) but dad's going to stop at nothing same with mum. I've managed to delay it for 2 years now that I'm in hospital dad's putting the wedding on and I can't stop it no matter what. So you have to talk to dad, I can't do anything and just remember this love is two people being stupid together keep it that way!"

"amazing last words!" Onodera said

"Aw thanks been rehearsing it!"

"You wrecked it!"

She stuck her tongue out as she slipped into silent sleep. Onodera's eyes began to water up as he gently kissed forehead.

They walked out of the room meeting a boy about Reikas age "You know Reika saves you more than you know it!" he said

"Eh?" Onodera replied

"Am saying she has been fighting with her dad to stop your unwanted wedding, you can hear them half way down the street. I wouldn't be surprised if he hired those two punks to stab her! Either way she still won but if you waste all her efforts on _you I will never forgive you!_ The boy slumped away "Eh?" Onodera replied.

On the way back to the flat Onodera and Takano never spook until they got into Onodera's flat where he suddenly collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Takano pulled Onodera up and blocked him against the wall. Takano's eyes deep and dark. "Onodera tell me _now_ what the hell is going on!"

**Sorry this chapter took so long to publish and thanks for the awesome reviews! I think this is my longest chapter ever ****J **

**Oh by the I think I might make the next chapter the finale! Remember I **_**might**_** just a pre warning!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Onodera tell me _now_ what the hell is going on!" Onodera's head hung down.

"Well" he started "This has been going on since high school, but two years ago I defined to Ann that I'm in love with you"

"Yeah I was there" Takano snapped

"When my dad found out he started pressuring me and Ann to get married."

"Then why don't you just say no?"

"He doesn't listen to any one. The only person he listens to is my mum and he's agreeing to it. The only person that _was _stopping the wedding was Reika." Takano made a deep sigh

"I realised all that but what was the phone call and rumour?"

"That phone call was my mum she told me everything and I will be moving back to England" Takano stared in shocked silence "I can stop the wedding but not going to England." Onodera's eyes were fixed to the floor until Takano grabbed him and forced him onto the bed "Ta Takano-san?"

"You idiot"

"Eh?"

"You should've told me earlier! Or don't you love me?"

"No, It's because I love you." Onodera pulled himself up and kissed Takano

"Onodera, I will never let you run away from me again, I'm incomplete without you" Takano said pushing Onodera back down.

An hour later the door bell rang. The two men quickly put there clothes back on and Onodera ran to the door and opened it. There stood at the door was Onodera's dad. "Ah Ritsu" he said

"Dad,"

"I'm wandering what suit you wanted for your wedding ?"

"What wedding?"

"Your wedding of course!"

"_My _wedding I don't remember planning a wedding with Takano-san or were you surprising me?" Takano stayed in the room listening in to the conversation.

"You will _not _be marrying a guy. You hear me!" Onodera - san shouted

"Not at the moment no"

"_Well then_ you'll be marrying Ann-chan." Onodera-san was getting more annoyed.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love her"

"_YES YOU DO I'll make you" _Onodera's anger burst.

"_YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO FALL IN LOVE WHEN I'M ALREADY IN LOVE OH AND WHILST AM AT IT YOU CAN'T FORCE ME AWAY FROM HIM EITHER!"_

Takano slumped out into the corridor "I agree with him" Takano said.

"Your both stupid" Onodera san snapped

"Funny that Reika said the same thing!" Onodera said slamming the door in his face, and he fell to the floor. Takano walked up to him "Never knew you had that attitude in you" Takano said grinning. Onodera groaned back at him.

A month later

"_Onodera where the hell is the manuscript?" _Takano shouted

"_I'm going to get it now!" _Onodera shouted back grabbing his stuff. The delivery man walked in "I've got a delivery for a Mr Onodera"

"Ah right here!" Onodera took the large envelop "It's the manuscript!" Onodera called over to Takano

"Check it then give it to the printers and quickly!"

Every one in the shoujo manga department lay on their desks half dead "We made it" Kisa mumbled from his arms. A person wearing a black hoody with a cap pulled down so you couldn't see there eyes. They walked up to Onodera who was sleeping with the phone in his hands. "Aniki?" the person said Takano raised his head. He picked a stapler and throw, it bounced off Onodera's head "_What the hell was that for?" _Onodera shouted. Takano pointed at the hooded person "Reika, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this" she handed him something small "Well I'll let you carry on with so called work!" Onodera looked at the small object

"Hey Reika, why do you always help me out, It makes mum and dad unhappy with you?"

"I don't care I've got you don't I?" Onodera smiled at her. They hugged and she was about to leave. "Reika why aren't you in school?

"You ask to many question!"

"Reika!"

"I have been kicked out of History but I've got art next so I better get going!"

"I some times think that you were swapped when you were born!"

"Aw thanks" Reika left.

Takano packed up his stuff and everyone left to go home. Leaving Takano and Onodera all alone in the office. "Takano," Onodera said "Don't ever think that I'll leave you again!" Takano smiled at him and they left for home

**End!**

**My first ever fan fiction finished hoped you guys enjoyed it and thank you soooooooooo much for all the comments they made me write more and more XD **


End file.
